


Fandom Game / Which Fandom is it?

by Actually_a_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fun, Funny, Gen, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Game(s), Rare Fandoms, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_a_Dragon/pseuds/Actually_a_Dragon
Summary: Guess the Fandom Game!
Kudos: 1





	1. A little introduction

How it's done:  
I post some information about a fandom; and you have to guess which one it is.  
It could be any Fandom on AO3.  
The first person who guessed correctly will be mentioned in the notes of the next chapter, where the Fandom will be reveiled (except if they state that they don't want to be mentioned).  
When the fandom was guessed I will add the fandom tag.

The information:  
What kind of information I post will vary from fandom to fandom.  
One constant will be that I post a lot of numbers.

Here is an example:

The fandom has (number) works published on (date, time), and (number) works published with crossovers excluded.  
(Number) works are finished, and (number) works are in progress at (date, time).  
There are (number) main characters.  
The newest work was published on (date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun guessing, i love you*<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the first fandom to guess!  
> Have fun<3

There are 22820 works published on march the fourth 2021, 23:30 (german time).  
19627 of these are finished.  
3341 of the published works are crossovers.  
The in this fandom most popular ship is M/M and has 2975 works.  
The newest work was published march the fourth 2021.  
There are 7290 works rated teen and up audiences.  
The most popular additional tag is fluff, with 2980 works.  
There are 890 works tagged with reader-insert.  
The most popular character is male, and there are 15346 works he appears in.  
There are 776 works tagged with graphic description of violence.  
21997 works are english, 160 spanish and 41 german.  
Most of the main characters in this fandom are male.  
The most popular character is autistic coded; and it even came up once in canon.  
This fandom is known to be very brutal (towards women especially).

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, i love you*<3


End file.
